Darkstalker Bleach
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Years ago Ichigo's sister became ill and then changed into something else, something not human. Now when he is thrown into the world of Shinigami, Hollows and more their love for him makes it so they would stand by his side through it all. But will it be enough. Rated M to be safe. IchigoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is an idea my partner made and I like the idea. This has some thinks and moments that some people my find offensive of my apologies if they do, we are simply doing this for fun.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Bleach, the manga not the liquid, and I don't even own any Darkstalker games. My partner says he does not own them either and I believe him. Unless he is fooling me to do this for free publicity. He wouldn't would he?

Darkstalker Bleach

Chapter one; Succubi, Hollows and Shinigami

(Story starts)

Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years old high school student. He would never say he was normal. His hair was a bright color orange and people assume that he dyed it but it was natural. Because of that many people thought he was a trouble maker and he got into more then a few fights.

In fact he was just beating a bunch of punks right now, but he had a good reason. The punks were skateboarding down the ally and knocked over a glass jar that was filled with water and flowers. They were placed there as a way to pay respect to the little girl that die recently. Ichigo glared down at the punks and pointed to the pole where the ghost of a little girl with a broken chain on her chest stood. "Don't apologize to me, say it to her. Or next time those flowers will be for you." He demanded in a dark tone that nearly made them wet themselves.

"We're Sorry!" they cried out before they ran as if the hounds of hell were snapping at their heels.

Ichigo sighed before he walked over and fixed the knocked over bottle. The girl smiled at him, "Thank you nii-chan. Maybe I can move on now."

Ichigo gave her a small smiled and rubbed her head, "I will bring new flower tomorrow. Go on and go to heaven now." He said as he walked out of the ally for home. The girl waved goodbye at him as he moved out of sight.

That was another thing about Ichigo, he was able to see and talk to ghost. He was able to for as long as he could remember. But even then that was not the strangest thing about his family he reminded himself as he walked to his front door. As he went inside he cried out, "I'm home."

WHAM!

"YOUR LATE!" was the sound of his father shout before Ichigo was kicked in the face. Ichigo fell onto his butt holding his sore face as his father Isshen lectured over him. "When I say dinner is at seven it means you are to be home at seven. So where were-"

WHAM!

This time Isshen was hit over the head the head, causing him to land face first into the hard wood floor, by a tall full figure woman with dark hair. "Damn it dad, we are old enough not to have a curfew at seven pm. And to make it worst you hit Ich-nii." She moved so she was kneeing behind Ichigo and moved him so his head was in her lap, "Poor Ich-nii let me make it all better."

Ichigo groaned, "Karin knock it off," he muttered and he moved his had look up at her face, and her breast as they were also in the view.

Another woman with the same figure and much lighter hair wearing an apron, a small tank top and shorts called from the kitchen. "Please don't fight. If we play as sexy nurses I rather it be foreplay rather then really patching up injuries."

Ichigo groaned at his little sisters antics. Yes his eleven year old sisters were these full grown and sexy women. It happen when they were six. They gotten sick for nearly a week and with a high fever and their father had no idea what was wrong with them. At the end of the week they changed into the forms they were in now.

Oh one last bit of info that was left out, both girls had a pair of large leather bat wings coming out from the small of their back and a smaller pair from their heads the same color as their hair. Both girls were now succubi.

Once again, Isshen Kurosaki started attacking Ichigo who was now sitting at the table. "You shouldn't corrupt your little sisters like that!"

WHAM!

Karin countered the attack as Yuzu gave Ichigo a bowel of rice and some food. "Oh, you have another ghost with you again." She commented, as a middle aged sprit with glasses seemed to pass through the threshold, next to Ichigo.

"I don't get why they come to me."

"It's probably because of your spiritual powers." Karin suggested as she got some of the dinner as well, before glaring at her father, who was tied up with rope. "And Yuzu and I are succubi, eleven is a reasonable age for us to go out and have some fun. By our species standard, we're adults, and should be treated as such."

"But you're only eleven! Even if you have those bodies, you're still my daughters. Oh Masaki, our daughters are being so mean to daddy. How can I get respect from our children?" Isshen said the last part to a large poster of his late wife, Masaki. She had passed on the year before Yuzu and Karin had somehow become succubi.

Karin just gained a tick mark and said, "If you want our respect, then start by getting a normal picture of mom!"

Ichigo was not bothered by this weird action his father as he did things like that all the time. He looked at Yuzu, "You two need to feed tonight?"

Another issue he had to deal with was the fact his sisters had to have sexual activity to stay alive. Isshen was against it at first, Ichigo was as well when he realize what they needed, but when they tried to go a week without feeding they got sick. They were not getting better until Ichigo gave in and helped them out getting them what they needed and since then the girls went out every few day to feed and make sure that never happen again. Although this left problems for Ichigo later.

Yuzu shook her head. "Nope we should be fine. Maybe tomorrow we will."

Ichigo nodded and finish his meal before got up, "I'm heading to my room now, still got some homework to do."

Yuzu nodded as she watched as her twin finally dragged their father away from the poster and was able to gag him. "That's fine. Maybe after you are done we can-"

"No Yuzu I told you this before." Ichigo called down from the stairs.

Yuzu pouted, almost cutely in many people's opinion, before Karin sat down next to her and place her arm around her shoulder, "It's fine Yuzu. We still have our plan for tonight and this time Ichigo will not resist us."

Yuzu smiled widely as they ate and got ready to make their move.

(Scene change)

Ichigo was finally able to finish up his homework, and had taken a bath. "What a day." He said aloud, before putting on a pair of pants and plopping on the bed. It would have been fine if it was just him, but it was only after he plopped down that he realized that figures were in his bed.

"You didn't have to put your clothes on Ichi-nii." Karin had said, and she wasn't alone. Yuzu was with her and they were both wearing some fairly provocative nightwear. Karin had changed into a mostly transparent short gown that had stopped at mid-thighs, and her chest was easily seen. Yuzu was more modest, with a yellow nightgown that wasn't transparent, but it did stop just below her buttocks. In addition it clung to her every curve, and was easy to take off.

"Why are you in my bed!?" Ichigo was somewhat embarrassed, but not quite angry.

"It's because we love you Ichi-nii." Karin started as she set the mood and began caressing his body.

"We want to be with you." Yuzu added, kissing his bare chest and attempting to go downwards but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Yuzu Karin, stop this. We can't be doing this." He said.

Yuzu pouted and her brother pulled her up and Karin was force to slow down her action. "But nii-chan why don't you let us make you feel good?" Yuzu asked.

"Because you two are my sisters we can not be doing this. You girls said you do not need to feed."

Karin pushed her body against him and rubbed up and down, "But you let us feed from you before and we know you like it back then."

Ichigo looked away. It was true there was a few time when the girls were low on energy and could not go anywhere he let them us him to feed. He felt ashamed that it did feel good when they did it but he always knew it was to save them. "It was to help you, this is not needed right now and you girls can still go out to feed."

"We love you nii-chan," Yuzu said as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Why do you not believe us?"

"And before you say it is wrong or some other lies," Karin started before Ichigo could open his mouth. "We are not even human anymore, no we are succubi and that mean it does not matter if we are siblings or not."

Ichigo groaned before he sat up and was about to push them off of him. But before he could he notice a chime and black butterfly appeared. Then a girl entered through the window. She wore a black kimono with a white sash and a sword at her waist. She looked around before she notice them.

The woman blush seeing how they were in the bed before she turned to give them some privacy even if they could not see her. Karin and Yuzu looked at their brother, "Is she some kind of burger?" Yuzu asked

"A dumb one if you asked me," her twin replied.

Ichigo was able to push them off of him and shouted, "Oi what are you doing here?"

"It's close," the girl muttered ignoring them.

Ichigo eyebrow twitch before he lifted his foot and gave the girl a hard kick in the rump, "What is near? You can't just sneak in here to steal anything like this."

The girl blinked from her crumpled form, her sore ass still in the air, "He kicked me," she muttered before she got to her hands and knees and turned to them, "You all can see me?"

"It's hard not to miss the stupidest burglar in the world, especially when she just killed the mood." Karin said, and Yuzu nodded. "We were finally going to do give our beloved some true loving, and you ruined it."

"You're probably just looking for the family safe, and it's not here." Ichigo finished up. The new girl wasn't that shocked at the accusation, but she was angry. "I'm not a burglar!"

"Ichigo! What's going on up here? I heard some noise and-" Isshen had stormed into Ichigo's room after hearing some noise and voices. He never noticed the girl in kimono, but he did notice that Karin and Yuzu were in their sexy nightgowns, with Ichigo shirtless. "ICHIGO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT CORRUPT THEM!"

Karin leapt into action but tying her father up, gagging him, and then kicking him out of the room with in the matter of seconds. "Great, if the mood wasn't killed before, now it's completely ruined with no chance of getting it back." Karin started before getting a fierce scowl on her face and turned to Rukia. "I'll give you five seconds to explain what you're doing here ghost, and if I don't like or believe it, then I'll strip you down, take your sword, tie you up, and shove things in all your holes before whipping you with a riding crop!"

Rukia blush at the image that popped in her head. She was able to get them to sit down and she explained it all to them. "So let me get this straight, you are from a place called the Soul Society." Ichigo started from his place at the little table where the four were sitting.

"And you are a Shinigami on duty from there." Karin added. "And you are to send the souls of the dead to heaven then."

"As well as kill these 'hollows' that are trying to eat everyone." Yuzu finish.

Rukia nodded as they got the jest of it. Ichigo then glared at her, "And why should we believe that?" he asked. He figure she might not be lying as there were many thing he did not know about other worlds given the fact his sisters were not human anymore.

Rukia blinked, somehow she expect a different reaction, "You all can see ghost so how is it you can not believe me?"

"Well we may have seen ghost but never anyone dress like you before if all Shinigami dress like that." Yuzu stated. "Plus you gave us no reason to believe you."

"Not to mention that you ruined a perfectly good evening! If you don't provide some proof that you're a Shinigami, then I will go through with my threat."

Rukia blushed again, but was more then intimidated by the dark haired beauty in front of her. She then got a smirk and began to speak, "Bakudo 1: Sai!" She focused the incantation on Ichigo, who suddenly felt his body freeze up with his arms crossed across his back.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ichigo attempted to struggle in the invisible binds, while Rukia explained. "That was part of the demon arts, a high-level spell that can only be learned by Shinigami."

Her proud moment faltered when the two girls just looked at her with less then amused glances. "That was it? There's probably hundreds of spells that restrain in some way. Where'd I put the ropes, riding crop, and large vibrators?" Karin started, but was stopped by Yuzu, "It's true miss, these spells can range from temporary paralysis to enchanted sleeps. You'll need a bit more then that to convince us, and you left your things in the hidden compartment."

"Fine then, how about this?" Rukia then tackled Ichigo, but rather then hurt him with her sword, she brought out the ghost that had haunted him during the day.

The ghost looked scared, "Please, I don't want to go to hell."

Rukia have him a kind smile, "Don't worry, you are destine for a peaceful place."

A large glowing seal appeared under the ghost before he sank into it. The seal vanish and a black butterfly flew up and through the way. Karin looked at the smirking Rukia and decided it needed to be removed, "So you can change ghost into butterflies, whoop-de-do."

Rukia glared at her before Yuzu asked, "So what are these hollows things about?"

Rukia then explained how hollows were evil soul that fell into darkness and they attack the soul Shinigami try to protect. "Any question?" she asked while sitting behind her drawing pad which she uses to draw and help them understand it better.

Karin gave her a deadpan look, "Yeah you do know that kindergarteners have better art skill then you do right?"

It was true the drawing looked like something a child would have made. Rukia got a tick mark on her head for that remark.

Unfortunately, before Karin and Yuzu could try anymore jabs at Rukia's lack of artistic talent, they heard a weird voice, one that shook the three of them down at the core_. 'What the hell was that?'_ Ichigo thought, and the two girls were somewhat scared. "I cannot seem to find the hollow. It is as if there is a great power hindering my senses."

"Didn't you hear that voice? I'm going to check it out." Karin said, and Yuzu got up as well, "I'm going with you. It's definitely not like anything we read about."

"How did they hear?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo was struggling to get out of the mystical binding, "Dammit, I need to make sure they're safe! Let me out of here!" The sounds of a great crash, and a few pained screams were heard.

Ichigo was alert at that. It sounded like his sisters, "Karin! Yuzu!" he shouted and he was able to get up and headed for the door. Rukia was able to get in front and out the door into the hallway. She was force to stop as she felt a huge wave of spiritual pressure washed over her. _'What? Why did I not feel this before? What could have been blocking it from me?' _

Ichigo was finally able to get out the door and ran pass Rukia. He made it down the stair and found that one wall of the kitchen was broken through. Karin was leaning against the wall holding her arm. She glared up at the hollow that was holding her sister in his massive hands. It got the drop on them and she was knocked aside before Yuzu was grabbed.

Ichigo stared as Yuzu struggled but her body was pinned in the hand and she could not move her arm or bring out her wings to attack and set herself free.

Ichigo noticed an aluminum bat nearby, and with great strength, he broke the invisible binds that held him tight. Rukia was astonished at this fact and realized why she didn't feel the hollow before, _'It's them, they have such strong spiritual powers that it blocked my senses. I have to save them.'_

She drew her sword as Ichigo grabbed the bat. The hollow dropped Yuzu and decided to focus on Ichigo. Karin tried to rush, but she was so badly injured that she fell on the ground. "Ichigo, be careful. Live." She mumbled, but it didn't get through as the hollow rushed Ichigo.

"Leave my sisters alone freak!" He screamed, but was knocked by the hollow.

Rukia attempted a slash, but hollow jumped slightly back and rushed Ichigo. Instead of devouring the orange haired boy, Rukia managed to jump in front of it and received the injury to herself. "Hollows are attracted to strong souls, the more spiritual power a soul has, the more likely it will draw a hollow. Once it eats you, it'll target those girls."

Ichigo stared at her as Rukia leans against a lamp post as the hollow staggered back recovering from Rukia's attack. "How can I stop it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia pants before she held up her sword. My sword is able to defeat it but I am too injured to fight. You should be able too help though. You have a strong spiritual energy. Take my sword and stab it into your chest. I will transfer some of my spiritual energy into you. With it you can fight it on equal terms."

Ichigo then grab the end of the sword pointed at him and place it at his chest. The hollow recovered and started for them again. "Thank you, Shinigami."

"My name is not Shinigami, it is Kuchiki, Rukia." Rukia said.

Ichigo smirked, "Kurosaki Ichigo." He said before stab the sword into his chest.

There was a bright blinding light and even the hollow covered his eyes to protect itself. When it cleared Rukia found herself out of her uniform and in a white robe. Ichigo was now wearing Shinigami robes like Rukia had before carrying a large sword. "What? He took it all? And I have never seen a zanpaktou that big before." She muttered to herself.

Ichigo then charged at the hollow. Within a flash of incredible speed, he hacked the hollow's arm off, before placing the large zanpaktou on his shoulder. _'Now I understand, that filter might've been him, and those girls. They could see and touch me as a Shinigami, and the spiritual powers they posses was leaking out into the room, diluting my senses. I've never seen humans who could see Shinigami, nor one that could defeat Kido, the demon art, and his zanpaktou is so large.'_ Rukia thought as Ichigo sliced off the hollow's leg. The monstrous soul screamed in agony as it was being hacked; it leapt for one desperate strike at the orange haired Shinigami.

"Realize the mistake of messing with my family!" Ichigo finished the hollow off with one last strike, cleaving the mask in two. "Ichi-nii, you did great." Karin said, before fully passing out on the ground, getting Rukia's attention as well.

Ichigo turned to Rukia as he fell to his knees. "Thanks Rukia," he said before he fell and pass out.

(scene change)

"GGGOOOODDDDD MOOORRRNNNIIINNGGG IIICCCHHHIIGGOO!" was the sound Ichigo woke up to as his father did a jumping kick and planted both of his feet into Ichigo's face. Isshen was knocked away by his son. "About time you woke up. I will never know how you slept through that truck running through our house."

Ichigo blinked as this, "What?" he asked. _'A truck? Was it all a dream?'_

He walked down the stair and gaped at the large hole just like the one last night made by the hollow. He spotted his sisters, both in their illusion form where they looked like there real age of eleven as they were both outside where people would see them. "What happen?" he asked them.

Karin looked at him before glancing at her ranting father who had Yuzu commenting and trying to calm him down. She then whispered so Isshen would not hear. "That Shinigami tried to pull a Men in Black on us. She brought us into the house and laid me and Yuzu on the couch before she used some device and I think it was to make us forget what happen. That is why the old goat thinks a truck did this. No idea where that little brat went too."

Ichigo nodded wondering if he was going to see Rukia again or did she go back to the Soul Society.

(scene change)

Ichigo walked into his class where everything seemed normal. At the moment Orihime was getting her breast groped from behind by the school's loud and proud lesbian, Chizuru Honsho. Ichigo did not even blink at this as he had seen more pervert things from his sisters. _'Well, Orihime's problem is Karin's and Yuzu's fault.'_ Ichigo reminded himself. _'The first time they went and fed from a female, Chizuru was the one they went to. Because their figures are like Orihime's the girl figure she was 'dreaming' of her instead. The fact they sometimes go back to Chizuru to fed sometimes not help.' _

"Ichigo! I heard a truck crashed into your house last night, are you ok?" A girl came up to him and asked.

She had black hair that was short and semi-spiky, and her body was streamlined, although it wasn't as developed in the chest, but she was very attractive. This was Tatsuki Arisawa, and she was considered the 'cool beauty' by some, especially since she gave the vibe of a wolf.

Ichigo nodded and answered, "I'm okay, slept through the whole thing, same with Karin and Yuzu. I think my old man was the only one that wound up waking up for it."

That was surprising, but she nodded, then quickly stopped Chizuru from groping Orihime by hitting her hard and scaring her off. The teacher then stepped in the classroom, "I know it's weird, but we have a transfer student. Her name is Kuchiki Rukia-san, so please treat her well. Oh, Kuchiki-san, your seat is next to Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

That name got Ichigo's undivided attention, and he looked at the girl that appeared from last night. _'What the hell she doing here?!'_

Rukia passed by the group and looked at Ichigo with a bright smile, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia-san, I hope to get along with you." She offered her hand to Ichigo, and he shook it. After he shook her hand, he noticed she slipped note in his hand that said: **If you tell anyone about last night, I'll kill you.**

_'That's actually somewhat scary, adding in the smiley face at the end. Is that supposed to be a rabbit?'_

Rukia simple sat in her seat with a cuteish smile that did not fool Ichigo. He waited till later during break before he found himself pulled through the hallway and outside out of sight from everyone else. Ichigo pulled his arm free and glared at Rukia. "Alright Rukia, what is the deal? I thought you already went back to the Soul Society."

Rukia glare up at him with her hands on her hips. "Unfortunately I can only go back to the Soul Society as a Shinigami. But you took all my powers."

Ichigo blinked, "No I did not. I don't have your powers anymore. Beside how is it that everyone can see you now?"

"Oh this is a gigi or flux body. They are used by Shinigami on long term mission. But back to the important matter. You are in your body again but you still have my powers. So you will have to do my duty for me."

Ichigo blinked before he answered with something Rukia did not expect, "Forget it!"

"What?"

"Why should I risk my life for some strangers?" Ichigo started to walk away when Rukia jumped in front of him. She wore a red fingerless leather glove with a skull inside a blue flame on the palm before she pushed him right in the face.

Ichigo was then pushed, but not in the way most people would be pushed. When he noticed himself, he was once again wearing the clothing that Rukia was wearing, and that he wore when he became a Shinigami. That wasn't the only thing that he noticed. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I pushed your soul out of your body, and thus forcing you to become a Shinigami again. I'll put you back in your body later, but for now we have to go." Rukia said as she then started dragging him elsewhere. Ichigo probably could overpower the petite girl, but he didn't want to hurt her. "What about school? Are you even listening to me!?"

(Scene Change)

Rukia had dragged Ichigo to a park that wasn't too far. The two had waited, and Rukia was insistent that he stick around. "It should be soon."

"What's 'soon'? We've been here for twenty minutes!" Ichigo mentioned, annoyed that he was being forced to skip class for something that wasn't his problem, but Rukia didn't answer immediately. "Does a ghost show up here often?"

Ichigo wasn't sure what brought that question on, but he answered all the same. "Yeah, it's a five year old kid that comes by every day at noon."

Almost on queue there was the cry of a scared kid was heard. The jungle gym was then crushed in a ball of dust as the little boy ran out of it. A new hollow came right after the boy trying to catch him. This hollow had a roundish body with eight jagged spider like legs and a long mask with a square chin.

Seeing this Ichigo grabs the hilt of his zanpaktou and was about to jump in there. Rukia stopped him, "Leave him." Ichigo looked at her. She smirked at him, "He is but a stranger to you, why should you risk your life for him."

Ichigo stared at her before turning his eyes to the chase as the boy ran from the speeding hollow. Rukia went on, "We can not leave any soul alone. It is our duty to defend and guild the souls to the Soul Society and kill the hollows. We can not slack in our duty for it is-"

"Oh shut up already," growled Ichigo before he sprang into action.

The hollow was nearly on top of the boy. It lunge forward and crash to the ground…and got nothing but a mouth full of dirt and a slash to the leg, severing it from its body. It howled and spotted the boy being held in Ichigo's arms. It narrowed its eyes before it charged at the pair. Ichigo was clam as he glared and slashed his zanpaktou at the hollow. The hollow speed past the pair, spilt down the middle from Ichigo's attack.

The hollow vanish into black particles as Ichigo places the boy on the ground. The boy has tears in his eyes. Ichigo gave him a smiled and comforted the boy before sending in to the Soul Society.

Ichigo walked back to Rukia who had a smirk on her face. He glared, "Knock that smirk of your face right now. I save him because I chose to. It wasn't duty or anything like that." Ichigo started to walked pass her before he added, "You go on about duty but last night when you help save my family…duty was the last thing on your mind."

Rukia was surprise at this. She thought he had him see things her way but it turns out Ichigo made her realizes that he was right. Ichigo sighed, "C'mon if you are going to teach me how to be a Shinigami then I suggest we get started. But we need to get back to class first."

Rukia followed him still thinking that there was more to Ichigo then she may have thought.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is an idea my partner made and I like the idea. This has some thinks and moments that some people my find offensive of my apologies if they do, we are simply doing this for fun.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Bleach, the manga not the liquid, and I don't even own any Darkstalker games. My partner says he does not own them either and I believe him. Unless he is fooling me to do this for free publicity. He wouldn't would he?

Darkstalker Bleach

Chapter two; The Bond Between Family

(Story starts)

It was night time and Karin and Yuzu were out on the town. They chose their true forms, minus the wings on both the back and head of course, and were stalking around for potential bisexual and/or lesbians to have a threesome with. Karin was oozing with sexuality, it was almost obvious that people thought she was a porn star, as she had her shirt keeping her modesty with the bottom two buttons and her pants looked painted on. Yuzu, on the other hand, was more modest, but still just as sexy, with a miniskirt and a top that hugged her chest.

"I wonder what's going on with that Shinigami, Rukia. She's in Ichigo's school, but why?" Karin asked as they decided to use fake ids to enter a club and search for potential partners, preferably drunk women that just needed a push for the night.

Yuzu just shook her head at this, "I don't know, but I'm a bit more concerned on where my pajamas are, you know the ones that are only reserved for Ichi-nii." That was a question that was on both of their minds: where are some of their sexy pajamas?

They had passed Orihime on their way to the local alcoholic bar in Karakura. She had to make a late night run as she need some stuff for dinner tonight and tomorrow as her friend Tatsuki was coming over tomorrow. She smiled thinking of the many tasty treats we planed to make.

Up above unseen by anyone but a few a young man floated with a chain in his chest watched his little sister below him. This was Orihime's late older brother Sora. He died years ago in a car crash and he was always floating unseen by anyone, even his little sister.

He then got a shiver down his spine and he turned and two large monsters were behind him wearing large white mask. They lunged at him and Sora scream but could not get away. He felt terrible pain as his soul was eaten. The next thing he knew his body changed. He was no longer a man but a red serpent like body with a muscular chest and arms with a hole in the middle of his chest. He screamed as a mask formed around his face. The new hollow screech into the night, just out of range to the two succubi who got very lucky and were in a different house with a woman that could be define as a MILF and her young adult daughter. Their passionate moans and screams covered that of the hollows as the foursome went on.

(Scene Break)

It seemed like it would be a decent day for Ichigo. He might have to find and kill a Hollow, but he was keeping his family and friends safe. Yuzu was once again in the kitchen handling the cooking as Karin took a sip from a cup that she filled with coffee. Wearing the same almost painted on black jeans and white blouse shirt that had the last two buttons buttoned up, letting enough of her cleavage show.

"You two either got back late or early this morning." Ichigo said as Yuzu placed a plate of food in front of him, and attempted to sneak a kiss.

"Where were you two last night!?" Isshin rushed to the table shouting, getting the girls annoyed at the question.

Karin took another sip and a bite of toast before answering the question. "We just got back in after a feeding last night. It was great, we managed to get a drunk MILF and her daughter in a foursome."

Isshin started to cry at his daughter's answer and while it wasn't exactly a secret that the girls tended to feed from women, it wasn't exactly a knowledge that he felt was right. "Oh, Masaki, how can I bring our little girls back to the good side once more?"

Yuzu place another bowl of rice on the table, "You let us fed from Ichi-nii more often. That way he can accept the fact we love him and stop hiding his feelings from everyone."

Isshin went from the poster of his wife to his son before he hit him over the head and kept it pressed to the table. "I told you not to corrupt them!"

Ichigo responded by elbowing his father in the gut. Karin also threw her finish bowl and it hit her father's forehead. Ichigo finished it by grabbing his father's head and slamming it face first into the table. "Stop thinking that I am corrupting them! If anything they corrupted themselves."

"Besides would you rather we fed and sleep with some random guy?" Karin asked even though she knew it would never happen. They love Ichigo too much and is the only guy they even consider sleeping with, and not just to fed but for love as well. Girls and women were free game to them and they hope that it might get Ichigo's attention and horny enough to give in.

Isshin stood up with a fire in his eyes, "Never! I will never let a man defile my pure daughters!"

He was hit in the face by a flying kick from Karin, "Who are you calling pure?" she asked angrily. "And beside there is nothing left to defile or deflower anyway."

"Really?" Ichigo asked unable to help himself.

Yuzu nodded, "That's right you took our virginities years ago as well as our first blow jobs. We had some girls use strap-on on us and us on them. I remember one girl really like it roughly in the ass. We were interested and she took us up the ass, it was alright but only if it was wet and lubed enough. We can show you if you like." The fact was she said all of this with a straight face.

Ichigo blush slightly having been told many time of their nights out feeding. It hardly affected him now but he does get some surprises from them, like the time they spent the night at one lady a few times and learned a lot of bondage and S&M.

"No Yuzu I rather not."

Yuzu pouted and Karin said, "I know there are some girls I am sure whose asses you would like to tap. Or are you more of a breast kind of guy. Or maybe the ass if not the only thing you want from us or any other girl."

Ichigo finish eating and stood up and grabbed his backpack, "I am not talking about this girls. I'll see you later."

The twins pouted at their failed attempt to get their brother interested. "We need to find a girl he want to fuck more then anything and get her involved then he will not say no." Karin muttered.

(scene change)

Ichigo had finally made it to school, and he was glad for it. With Karin and Yuzu talking about sex and sexuality, it would be hard for a normal teenage boy to handle without getting hard. Rukia had taken a seat next to Ichigo, but they felt something off with one of their classmates. The person in particular was Orihime, and Chizuru was making a big fuss about something.

"You were almost hit by a car! How can you not be scared!?" That caught there attention, but Orihime tried to calm down the other girls. It was a good thing that Tatsuki was literally growling for Chizuru to back off her glomping and usual acts of sexual harassment.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Orihime-chan."

"It's alright Ta-chan. I wasn't paying attention, and it was dark last night. I think I saw some really pretty girls a little older then us, but other then that I don't really remember much of what happened. It was a good thing that no one was hurt right?" Orihime said, and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if his sisters were there and the guy was paying to much attention to them instead of watching the road.

Rukia looked at Orihime a bit before she notice something on her leg. She leans down for a closer look. It was a bruise on Orihime's leg. But it was the shape and feeling of the bruise that made her realize what it was. Orihime notice that Rukia was looking at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked beading at the waist so her eyes level with Rukia.

Rukia blinked at but try to play it off. "Sorry but I just notice that bruise of your and wondered what happen."

Orihime straighten up and looked down at where Rukia was pointing too. she gasped in surprise. "Oh how did that get there?"

Orihime's friends stared, "Did you get that from the car? I thought you said you weren't hurt." Tatsuki said.

Chizuru hugged Orihime tightly and nuzzled her cheek with her own. "My poor hime is injured. Don't worry I will help you feel better. I will dress and be your personal nurse and when you are up for it we can play Aghh!"

Tatsuki had enough and pulled the two apart and knocked Chizuru aside. "She needed help not raped!" she turned to her friend. "So do you think you got that from last night?"

Orihime thought about it. "Maybe I got bumped a little and did not notice."

Rukia went back to her seat, _'That bruise, there is no doubt that was made by a hollow.'_

(Scene Break)

Ichigo managed to return home, and he was somewhat concerned about Orihime_. 'I don't know much about her, but I do hope she's okay. At least she's not sex crazy like my sisters.'_ He thought, and as he thought about his sisters, he spotted Yuzu in the hall.

"What's with the illusion?" Ichigo asked, as she was in her illusionary form, and she put a finger under her chin in a cute manner. "I think someone's been entering the house. Some of our leftovers have gone missing, and I'm missing a pair of pajamas."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, curious as to who would want a pair of pajamas. "Which ones?"

"It's the kind that I'd only show to you. I'll make due with the pink ones I wear when friends come over and I don't have to feed." Just as Yuzu finished, they heard Karin's voice, and she wasn't happy. "Where's my thong!?" They saw her rush out of her and Yuzu's room in her true form, and she was naked. "Yuzu, have you seen my thong, or are you wearing it?"

"I haven't, and my special pair of pajamas are missing too."

Karin growled out with gritted teeth inside her room, "That is my special thong, when I find out who took it I will hang them by there ankles doing the splits before wiping their pussy so many times they will be force to cum from simply feeling leather touching their skin."

'_Wow she must really like that thong,'_ Ichigo thought as he went into his room and lay down on his bed. He began to wonder why Rukia was looking at Orihime like that today and why she asked Ichigo some questions of if anyone close to her had died. I made no sense to him. Plus there was the fact he had no idea where she was staying or how she was going to contact him if a hollow showed up. Then a ringing from a cell phone was heard…from his closet. The door then slid open and Rukia came jumping out. "Ichigo we have a hollow." She cried.

Ichigo just stared, he found out who was stealing his sisters clothes. Rukia was wearing Yuzu's lavender nightgown that stopped just below her butt. He also had a feeling she stole Karin's thong too. But he had bigger matters to deal with, "Why are you here? And why are you sleeping in my closet?"

Rukia stared at him, "It is so I can be close when a hollow shows up. One is heading this way."

Before Ichigo could asked anything else a dark hole appeared in Ichigo's wall above his bed. A red skin clawed hand came out and attempted to crush Ichigo but he jumped out of the way and his bed was crushed.

There was no need to exclaim that the Hollow itself had shown, and before Rukia could even get Ichigo into his Shinigami form, an arrow burst out and damaged the creature.

"We really need to learn how to erect a barrier." Yuzu said as the door opened up, with both girls in their true forms.

Rukia blushed as the girls were in all essence nude. Karin cracked her knuckles before giving a strong punch to the Hollow, and Rukia was impressed as it was stronger then it looked. "Hello replaced aggression." She then noticed Rukia in the closet, and the outfit she was wearing. "Isn't that your nightgown Yu?"

Yuzu indeed noticed that it was her nightgown pajamas that she wore only in her room or would wear when seducing Ichigo. "You're right! Do you think that she's wearing...nevermind."

Karin had a feeling on where it was going, but decided that the hollow needed to be dealt with first. Rukia managed to collect herself enough to get Ichigo into his Shinigami form and he got a decent slash before the Hollow disappeared through another dark hole. Ichigo stopped and stared where it went too. He nicked its mask and broke part of it. The eye under it was human and it seemed familiar to him. He turned to Rukia, "What is under a hollow's mask?"

Rukia blinked at the random question. "They say that hollows wear mask to forget themselves of their past life and their empty pain they feel. One reason we are told to go for the mask completely is so we do not see the face underneath and we would be force to hesitate."

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia let out a deep breath, "Hollow, were once human souls."

This shocked the three siblings. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"A hollow is formed when a dead soul is overcome by their darkest feeling; regret, sadness, hate. They turn into hollows and go to eat souls to steam the empty feeling inside."

"You said that before, what empty feeling?" Karin asked.

"That hole in a hollow's chest. It is because they have lost their hearts. They feel emptiness and they believe that eating souls will stop that pain. It makes things worst is that hollows first targets tend to be those closest to them."

Ichigo stop to think while his sister still question Rukia. "I feel sorry for them," Yuzu said. "To be alone and in pain all the time and no one could stop it."

"You should not feel pity for them. Any soul that is eaten by a hollow also becomes a hollow."

Karin glared, "That still mean that some should get pity. If what you say is true then they did not ask to become what they are. Do you know what it is like to be in pain all the time and not knowing what to do to stop it? To do anything to feel relief? Those souls eaten and became hollows did not ask nor know what happen to them and they feel that pain. So don't you dare say we should not pity them when some should have it."

Rukia stop and look at Karin thinking about what she said. She never thought of it like that before. Then Karin leaned forward towards Rukia and said, "Now onto important matters." Karin then reached down and grabbed the nightgown and quickly pulled it off Rukia's head, being careful not to rip if as it as her sisters. Ichigo blushed seeing his sister strip Rukia to her underwear, or rather… "Any reason you stole my thong?"

Rukia was wearing a black lacy see through thong what barely covered anything. Rukia blushed and tried to cover herself. "I do not understand why human would wear something so small."

"Then why are you wearing them?" Yuzu asked while Karin gritted her teeth ready to pounce at Rukia.

Rukia blushed again, "they make me feel sexy," she muttered.

"Guys enough for now we have bigger problems." Ichigo said getting their attention. "I think Orihime is in trouble."

"Why," Rukia asked.

"I thought I know those eyes and I think that was her brother under that mask. That means his sister will be his target."

(Scene Break)

Tatsuki and Orihime had just gotten into the Inoue apartment. "Thanks for coming over, but you didn't have to walk me me Tatsuki-chan." Orihime started as she went to prepare tea and a snack or two for the two of them.

Tatsuki just nodded and sat down. "You almost got hit by a car last night and with Chizuru coming close to being the only lesbian rapist that I know of, I had to get you home safe and maybe stay the night to make sure that said girl doesn't try anything extreme."

"Are you sure your mom and dad are okay with it?" Orihime asked, not wanting Tatsuki in trouble.

As soon as Orihime placed some basic tea on the table, Tatsuki took a sniff and a sip before answering. "My dad travels a lot, but he'll be coming back at some point, and my mom already knows I'll be out late. She knows I won't get into trouble on purpose."

As soon as Tatsuki finished that sentence, she could smell and feel something approaching. It wasn't a Darkstalker, but it certainly wasn't human. That set Tatsuki off a bit, but she didn't want to worry Orihime.

The two sat on the small table and talked while Orihime did not seem to notice that her friend was on guard about something. Then they turned when they heard a ripping sound. On one of the dressers a pink stuff bear had a rip in its face. It fell from the dresser and Orihime went to it. It was a gift from her brother, much like her hair pins, and she was shocked to see a rip in it. Tatsuki went over to comfort her friend, "Hey it is okay, I am sure he can get sewed up and he will be as good as new."

Orihime smiled at that. Tatsuki then felt a chill in the room and she knew something was now there. She turned seeing a large red snake like monster with a white mask behind them. Before Tatsuki could shout of any warning or even push Orihime away she was slammed into the wall. She was held by it massive hand and Tatsuki was having a hard time breathing. "Tatsuki-chan!" cried Orihime in fright as her friend was held in the air against the wall by something she could not see.

"Orhime, (cough) run." Tatsuki said as she fought to stay awake. She could not even transform from the lack of air plus her body being pressed against the wall so hard.

Orihime was scared for her friend when she felt a strange force. She fell to the ground. She slowly sat up, having a hard time breathing and found that a long chain was attacked to her chest, "What's this?" she muttered and she gave it a tug. It hurt a lot and she stopped. She followed the chain and found herself laying motion less in the floor the chain attacked to her chest. "What is happen?" she asked scared.

Then she notices the large snake like figure holding Tatsuki to the wall. It looked at her with glimming yellow eyes. Orihime was scared now, where there was once nothing, a monster was now there. "Come to me Orihime-nee." It said, but she didn't recognize the voice. She tried to run, but the chain that was on her chest wouldn't let her move. "Come to me." The Hollow said once more, reaching a hand out to her, but before he could even touch her, an arrow struck his hand. He yowled out in pain, releasing Tatsuki from his grasp. A fully dressed Rukia, in her school uniform, managed to begin resuscitating Tatsuki.

"Yuzu, Ichigo and I will take care of things here, you and Shinigami-san take Tatsuki-san out of here."

"You don't give orders to me!" Rukia said, but Ichigo stopped any other complaints, "Just do it. I think the two of us can handle it."

"Let's go Rukia-san, and next time ask if you want to borrow something." Yuzu said, just as the two of them left.

'What's going on? Why is Ichigo dressed like that?' Tatsuki managed to glimpse part of what was going on, as she started to regain consciousness. She was almost out of the room as she saw Ichigo dressed in black haori and hakama.

Once the others were outside Ichigo glared at the hollow while Karin got ready to strike at a moments notice. It glared down at them, "You will not take her away from me. I will not lose her again."

Orihime stared, "What do you mean? Why do you want me?"

The hollow stared at her, "Do you not remember me Orihime-nee? Have you forgotten your only brother?"

Orihime was shocked while Ichigo got in front of her, "It does not matter, I will not let you hurt Orihime."

The hollow glared, "Who are you to get in the way. I raised her when our parents would not. I cared for her."

"Sora-niichan," Orihime muttered unable to believe that was her late brother.

Hollow Sora turned to his sister, "Orihime, why have you forgotten me?"

Orihime was stunned, "No Sora-niichan I would never."

"I was watching like a good brother should. You prayed to me everyday. Then you made the friend and you started to pray for me less and less until to stopped altogether. I waited and waited and I never gotten anything. Why Orihime? Why did you leave me alone?"

Orihime was crying and the siblings stared not knowing what to do. Hollow Sora growled out, "Never again I will kill Orihime so I can keep her forever, that way I will never have to be alone."

He reached for Orihime but Ichigo reacted and cut the hollow's hand off. Hollow Sora roared as he glared at Ichigo. "You have no right to call your self a brother. You know why the older siblings are born first? So they can protect the one that are born afterwards."

Karin the sucker punched Hollow Sora through the wall and outside. "If you were a real brother then you would not want her dead at all."

The Hollow form of Sora chuckled as he landed in the street. "You don't get it, Orihime is already dead! I have already killed her, and once I devour her soul, we will stay together."

He got up, and Karin got madder. She then started to work on Sora more all while saying, "Brothers protect their younger siblings." She smacked him again. "They help them when they're in trouble!" A roundhouse kick once more. "You say you're her brother, but you're a monster now!" Ichigo had noticed that Sora was about to strike and constrict his tail around his sister when he blocked the strike. Ichigo was pushed back and his sword dropped.

Hollow Sora then knocked Karin away before turning to Ichigo, "I will not let you take her away from me!" he shouted before he charged open mouth at Ichigo.

Then what happen next shocked everyone. Orihime stepped out and got into the path and was bitten on the shoulder where she bled from. Sora stopped shocked at what happen, "Orihime," he muttered.

"I never forgot about you Sora-niichan. These hair ornaments are proof of that."

Sora's eyes widened as he then noticed the hair clips. "Those are..."

"The ones you bought me." Orihime finished and Sora begin to gain clarity of his own actions and removed himself from his sister. Orihime continued, "I didn't want you to worry about me when I met Ta-chan. I wanted you to pass on, knowing I was happy. I never realized you were in pain because I didn't pray. I'm so sorry nii-chan." Orihime had tears spilling out of her eyes and to Rukia's amazement so did the hollow Sora. "I thought if you knew I did not need to you watch over me you would be at peace. I never wanted any of that for you."

Rukia watched as the hollow seem to have a fit or seizure. Then the mask cracked and shattered leaving Sora's face on the body. "Orihime," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I could not control my self. Please forgive me."

Orihime smile at her brother, "Of course I forgive you. I could never hate you for any reason." And then Orihime felt tired and dropped to her knees, while Yuzu caught her and laid her down.

Sora looked in horror at what he had done when Yuzu said, "It is okay she is just at her limit right now. The chain is still attacked so she is still able to return to her body."

Sora cried as he was glad he did not do any permanent damage to his sister. "She never took them off you know," Sora looked at Ichigo, "She never went through a day without those pins you gave her. They are important to her, because you gave them to her."

Sora looked at his sister again before he grabbed Ichigo dropped sword and held it to his chest. Ichigo looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Sora looked determined. "I can not stay like this. I can feel the monster rising up again. I want to end it before my sister get hurt even more."

"But!" Ichigo cried but Rukia stopped him. "Let him," the siblings stared at her. "When a hollow is killed by a Shinigami the sins they did while as a hollow are washed away and they are sent into the Soul Society. Let him make the final blow before while he still has his free will."

Sora looked at them before he smiled at Orihime, "Thank you all. I love you Orihime. Thank you for forgiving me." And with that he stabbed the sword right through his chest and he dissolved like the other hollows and was gone.

Orihime was successfully put back into her body, and Rukia got out a device and pressed a button. "There, now they won't remember a thing."

"Don't bother using that on us, we still remember when you first came here. Then there's also the fact that you stole my sister's nightgown and my favorite thong." Rukia gulped, seeing the aura that Karin was giving out, but was stopped by Ichigo and Yuzu.

"Let's go home and get some sleep, and not that kind." Ichigo said as he lead the way.

"I'll forgive you, but use the non-sexy nightgowns and the normal underwear." Yuzu said and then grabbed Karin and whispered, "Let's let her go for now, and then we'll try to get Ichi-nii later. Besides, Orihime-san is a lovely older girl."

Karin nodded, and the three of them followed Ichigo and headed home.

(Scene Break)

"It's amazing that no one was hurt when that drunk Sumo wrestler started thrashing around Ta-chan." Orihime said at school next day, and it started again.

"And that's way women are better lovers, and you can stay with me as long as you li-" Chizuru was cut off by Tatsuki once more, "I told you yesterday that she doesn't need a rapist! She can hang at my place, if she doesn't mind."

_'Drunk Sumo my tail! One of those masked monster souls attacked us. I know Ichigo was there, and his scent along with three others where there. He's got some explaining to do.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

A shout out to my buddy and partner Wolfpackersson09. It is his birthday today and as a present I decide to update all the stories we work on together as a gift. Happy b-day to you big man!

Okay this is an idea my partner made and I like the idea. This has some thinks and moments that some people my find offensive of my apologies if they do, we are simply doing this for fun.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Bleach, the manga not the liquid, and I don't even own any Darkstalker games. My partner says he does not own them either and I believe him. Unless he is fooling me to do this for free publicity. He wouldn't would he?

Darkstalker Bleach

Chapter Three; Battle with a Dark Killer, A Lost Soul's hardship

(Story starts)

A group of teens were hanging out near a construction sight, talking eating and practicing their music for their band. One of them brought a bird on a cage with him. "So what is the parakeet about?" one asked the guy that brought him.

"I got him after the last owner died." He told his friends, "He died in an accident on his motorcycle. And a lot of other owners have died mysteriously as well."

His friend stared at him, "They why the hell did you get it then?"

"I like the guy but I can really take care of him." he notice that Chad was staring at the bird closely. "Hey Chad you seem to like the little guy, want to keep him?"

Chad said nothing as him and the parakeet stared at each other. Then a crashing was heard and the group looked up as a steel beam came crashing down on them. The guys scream and closed their eyes covering their heads. They heard a loud thud and nothing happen to them. They looked up shocked to see Chad had got in the way and spread him arming blocking the whole beam, as it bent around his frame and arms. Chad stayed still in his kneeing position and said nothing. Blood started to drip down from somewhere in his hair line. His friend then stuttered, "Ch-Chad, you-yo-your bleeding."

"Thank you miser," A small almost squeaky voice said. They three teens turned and look at the bird, "Thank you for saving me." it said.

"Dude did that bird just talked?" One said. Chad stared at the bird before he shifted the beam off and picked up the cage.

(scene change)

Ichigo came down the stairs the next morning and found Yuzu finishing breakfast. "Morning, Ichi-nii.

Ichigo glance at them, "So you girls had a good night?" he asked as they went out feeding last night.

Karin nodded, "Yeah we went to one of our favorite, Chizuru. The girls has real good stamina and very eager. She liked calling us 'Hime' but I really don't mind."

Ichigo sweat dropped, _'Because you two make her think she is sleeping with Orihime.'_ he thought.

"Oooh, Masaki, why do our girls torment me so?" Isshin said to the large poster of his wife, but Karin didn't do anything this time other then retort.

"Because our succubi need sex as much as food, and I really want to taste the only 'male sausage' that we'd take." Karin said with a sultry wink to Ichigo, and he blushed a bit because she started using her charm.

"Gotta go," He quickly said before finishing his breakfast and grabbed his bag, dodging a strike from Isshin with the phrase, "stop corrupting your sisters!" being said. That time Karin took action.

_'Geez, for a doctor of a private clinic you'd think he'd learn. I wonder if we'll ever get any Darkstalker patients.'_ Karin thought after finishing tying up her father, again.

"Aww, and I wanted to taste Ichi-nii's milk again." Yuzu pouted, but it wasn't long before they had to go to school

(scene change)

School went by like normal, Orihime got groped by Chizuru, going on about how much fun she has with her last night, and getting stomped on by Tatsuki yelling at her to stop lying about things like that. Ichigo hope that neither Orihime nor Tatsuki finds out about his sisters being the heart of their Chizuru problem. He would prefer not having to keep his friend away from hurting his sisters.

Rukia sat next to him, trying to figure out how to drink from a juice box, seeming smug about the fact she healed his wounds from the day and night before. That mess was a headache and a half especially the end result. Rukia gave him a pill called a mod soul thinking it was something else and then it took a joy ride in his body. Beside the fake Kon, as he dubbed him, kissed Tatsuki, messes with several of the girls in his class and get knocked around by Tatsuki. He was lucky that Rukia made them forget it and Tatsuki seem to have not said anything of that happening.

In the end he kept the mod soul and it now stays in a stuff lion he keeps in his house incase he needed to switch with Kon to have to take care of the Hollow. He did that the first night and it was a night Karin and Yuzu tried, again, to seduce him. Kon was all for it and eager but the girl figure that this was not Ichigo and beat the crap out of him demanding where _'Ichi-nii'_ really was.

After he came back, freak out that they hurt his body, and explained what Kon was and why he was there. The girls threaten Kon that they would take his pill form and flush him down the toilet if he tried to use Ichigo to get to them again or did anything pervert in his doll form. They put the fear of angry succubi in Kon that night. Rukia had to heal him and the girls figuring the mood as dead and buried went out to feed.

Ichigo was impressed by how she healed him but he did not have that much to fix as the girls just hurt his body with pain not damaged it. He was not going to say it aloud and inflate her already big ego. Rukia then held her juice box out, "How do I drink from this?"

Ichigo looked at her confused at why she was asking, "Huh, you put the straw in obviously." He said.

"Straw?" she asked as she never heard of this word before.

"You never drank a juice box before, haven't you?" Tatsuki said coming up on the two. She looked like she needed to talk, but showed Rukia how to put the straw in the box.

"Thank you." Rukia said happily as she drank, but Tatsuki had a slight growl in her voice, and that usually meant something.

"Come with me, both of you!" She said as she led them out of the classroom, but before exiting she then glared at Chizuru, "If you touch Orihime-chan, then I'll make sure you regret it." It wasn't an idle threat, and usually involved a degree of being used as a punching bag. Thus, Chizuru behaved while Tatsuki was gone.

(Scene Break)

Tatsuki brought Ichigo and Rukia towards the back of the school, out of sight for many before looking at the two.

"Now, could you explain what happened at Orihime's apartment when that freaky snake-thing attacked, and I want the truth."

Rukia blinked wondering how Tatsuki was not affected by her memory replacer while Ichigo had no reaction, "What are you talking about? All we know is what Orihime told everyone."

Tatsuki glared with a growl that was starting to freak Rukia out, "Don't give me that. I know you too were there and little miss actress there tried to pull a MIB on me. Just like she tried to do with everyone when something went down with your body and you kissed me. If it wasn't for the fact I saw a another you in those black robes like the first time I would still be trying to kick you ass."

This time Ichigo flinched, _'Damn it Kon.'_ Rukia knew there was no point in denying it so she glared, "And do you care to explain why you have not forgotten these things?"

Tatsuki was not bothered by the change in attitude. She figure it was fact as Rukia sometimes slips up and no one acts a lot like Orihime without acting. "That is none of your business. Now I want to know what the hell is going on."

Ichigo sighed, "It is a long story, but I am a Shinigami after taking her powers away from her to save my family," he pointed to Rukia, "Afterward I have been killing soul eating monsters and sending souls to the after live. That snake thing was one of them that use to be Orihime's brother Sora."

Tatsuki blinked, "So you killed him…again."

Rukia cleared her throat, "Hollows don't die when they are slain by a Shinigami's zanpaktou. ("She means my sword," Ichigo added) They are purified of their sins as a hollow and go to the Soul Society."

"Hollow are what those monsters are call and they use to be human souls and the soul Society is basically heaven." Ichigo said quickly before his friend could ask.

Tatsuki closed her eyes, "So that is what happened. What about with your body and its actions?"

"That was a modified artificial soul that's used to ensure action of a gigai, a false body, or in Ichigo's case his real body. He decided to have some fun in Ichigo's body." Rukia explained, but she was still curious about how Tatsuki remembered, same with the two women that were hanging around Ichigo.

"Rukia, you go back to class. I've got a question for Tatsuki." Both Tatsuki and Rukia were confused by that, but Rukia decided to oblige.

'If he knows, then maybe I can get some answers later.' Was the thought Rukia had as she walked back to class. As soon as Ichigo and Tatsuki were alone, he had decided to ask.

"What type of Darkstalker are you?" That was a question that Tatsuki considered completely left field.

"How do you even know of the Darkstalkers?" She asked unable to help herself.

Ichigo sighed, "My sisters are Darkstalkers as well."

This surprise Tatsuki, "Really? That is a surprise. They did not look like it."

"An illusion," he said. "We could not have people notice that they went from little to adult almost overnight. This way they can live normal lives without anyone knowing."

"So what Darkstalker at they?" Tatsuki asked, wondering if she could help them adjust.

Ichigo did not look her in the eye, "They're succubi."

Tatsuki blink, "Well I hope they are feeding sexual energy regularly. Succubi can get sick with they go too long without any kind of sexual activity."

Ichigo look down, "I know that was how we almost lost them. That was when we found out about succubi and Darkstalkers. They feed on different females as they have a guy they want to sleep with but he is not going along."

Tatsuki was confused, "Who's the guy? I figure he would jump at the chance to bone two willing women."

Ichigo eye twitched but muttered, "I try not to get into their live life if I could. I just make sure they feed regularly so we do not have to worry about losing them again. Now I ask again what Darkstalker are you?"

Tatsuki smirk before started back to the group, "Let's just say people say I am wolf like for a reason."

Ichigo blinked before he connected the dot. He followed her back to the other seeing as they were done. As they headed back Chad had arrived. "Hey Chad you okay?" Ichigo asked seeing the bandages on his friend's head and hand. "What happen?"

Chad looked at them, "Oh, my head?" he asked pointing at it, "It's from yesterday, steel beam fell from above."

The group was shocked, especially Rukia as she never heard of a human surviving something like that. Chad went on, "My hand and stuff was when I went to buy bread. I collided with a motorcycle. The guy on the bike was injured so I took him to the hospital."

"So that's why you were late," Keigo muttered.

Ichigo asked aloud, "What kind of body do you have there?"

The other noticed that Chad placed a cage down. "Oh a parakeet," Keigo muttered looking at it.

The bird turned to him and said, "Hello, my name is Shibata Yuuichi. What are your names?"

The other were amazed. "Holy crap! That parakeet can speak pretty well." Kigo said as he looked at the parakeet.

"Thank you mister." There was more shock and amazement that followed. Rukia was the only one that wasn't that amazed, and she felt that there was more to the parakeet then met the eye.

_'There's something wrong here, but what?'_ She thought as she figured something might happen, since Yasutora Sado, aka Chad, was taking care of it. The day went on, and nothing seemed to happen, but Ichigo had been groped by his sisters, in their true forms and shouted,

"ICHIGO!" This was causing a scene as the two incredibly sexy woman started hanging on Ichigo, and even Orihime was jealous. Tatsuki on the other hand, could smell some similarities between them, and the fact they were Darkstalkers.

_'So, those are his little sisters, it's hard to imagine their younger then him with those bodies.'_

Keigo stared before he shouted "Wh-wh-wh-What is this!? Two hot ladies hanging on Ichigo like they are his lovers! Why am I the last to know this?"

He almost ran to Ichigo but Chad grabbed the back as his shirt and left Kigo running and doing nothing but making a dust trail and himself looking like an idiot. Chizuru looked at them, and their figures, and could not help but want to get between them all night long. She could almost picture what she would do with the two of them _very_ clearly in her head. She would not mind if they let her bring Orihime along. Ichigo looked annoyed, "Why are you two here?"

Karin pouted as she rubbed against him, "We looked around and then we thought we should go on a date with you."

Yuzu nodded and she rubbed her cheek onto his shoulder, "Yea and maybe afterward we can go down to bed together."

The group was shocked at this. Kigo froze, "WHAAATTTTT!? Ichigo has become a man among men! Tow beautiful women begging him to sleep with them! Teach me your ways Ichi-gah!" he stopped as Tatsuki stomped on his head and planted it into the ground. "Enough out of you!" she shouted, but looked at the siblings. _'So that was what he was on about. They really have some issues that he would rather not deal with. I am not sure what to think about that.'_

Ichigo growled out, "Knock it off girls, I already told you I am not sleep with you two."

Both girls pouted before Yuzu notice Ichigo's friends not far from them. "Oh, hello,"

Mizuiro then stepped forward, "Hello, nice to meet you two. If Ichigo does not want to go on a date I would be happy to go on one with either of you."

Karin looked bored while Yuzu giggled cutely. "Sorry but the only guy we want to date is Ichigo."

Mizuiro looked depressed before Chizuru jumped forward with a big grin on her face. "Don't let those boys get in your way. I will take you on a date instead. And afterwards we can have lots of fun at my house."

Yuzu thought about it cutely with her finger under her chin and a thoughtful look, which almost made Chizuru want to take her somewhere and have her way with the girl. "Are you free this weekend cause I would be happy too. You do not mind if my sister tags along as well for the date and afterwards?"

Chizuru was almost in heaven. "No, no of course not she is welcome to join. The more girls the merrier." She then added quietly to herself, "The only way that it could be any better was if Orihime would join in."

The twins heard her though and Karin grinned, "If she wants to then we would be happy to have her."

Chizuru was blown backward with a major nosebleed at the overload of perverted images with three girls with her hime's figure all naked and wanting to have her fuck them. Yuzu giggled before she said to the pass out girl, "We will see to this weekend then."

Keigo looked like he was going to pass out as well. "Ichigo has to girls after him that has no problem sleeping with other girls. The bastard, he has been holding out on me."

Everyone just shrugged at that, as Chad still held the parakeet, and they started heading off. Ichigo was dragged by his sisters, and they still had intentions of getting him on a date.

"Come on Ichi-nii, it'll be fun, and you could use a good time after fighting those hollows." Karin said, still looking like a porn star, and dragging him off to a nicer restaurant.

"I'm stilling telling you no be-"

"We've heard the 'your my little sister' excuse many times before, but it didn't stop us then." Yuzu countered, but something happened. They heard a car crash and quickly investigated. Chad was injured, still alive but injured.

"CHAD! I'll get you some help!" The best idea was to take him to clinic, and the closest one he could think of was his own home: Kurosaki Clinic.

The clinic was in chaos after the accident. The girls help out in the clinic as nurses, after putting their illusion back on, and help their father with victims of the crash and giving medicine to them. Isshin was calling a local hospital to make some beds available as the clinic did not have the room or equipment to treat everyone. Ichigo helped his friend Chad into his room and forced him to lie down. His friend tried to leave but he did not have the strength. His father checked Chad over and found that his back has a harsh wound.

It was burned and bleeding at the same time and as Isshin worked on it Ichigo felt the dark feeling that was coming from it. The sisters felt it too and they also saw how it almost looked like some short of monasteries footprint. The three feared that Chad was attacked by a hollow which cause the crash in the first place.

Karin also kept eyeing the bird that Chad was carrying when they found him and brought him in. The parakeet sat in his cage by Chad's bed, looking sadly at him. That night Ichigo talked to Rukia in his room, "There is no doubt about it," she said to him. "I didn't sense anything from the parakeet from before but his wound…smells that of a hollow."

Ichigo frown, "So we were right, he was attacked by a hollow."

"Yes," Rukia went on. "I think that parakeet is tied into this somehow but I do not know how."

"Hmm, maybe it's special? Like a homunculus, a human soul attached to something else?" Ichigo suggested, and that made sense to Rukia. It was possible for the bird to have a human soul, but the problem was how did it get there.

'Okay, so we have a possible human soul in a bird's body, but what is a homunculus?' Rukia thought as Ichigo's sisters came into his room in their true forms, minus the wings.

"Okay, so what information do we have?" Karin asked as she wanted to figure out what was going on.

"I think we have a soul attachment, and a hollow that's following it. It's your expertise Karin, what do you think?" Karin nodded at Ichigo's asking. She did try to find some Darkstalker stores and books on Alchemy, but this would be a first time trying to read a soul directly.

"I'll take a look, but it might turn into a psychic reading by accident. Never checked for souls before." She then tried to see if it did have a human soul, but it turned out that she got much more then she bargained for.

(scene change)

The next morning Ichigo came down for breakfast to find Yuzu setting breakfast at the table. Karin was no where to be found. "Where Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"She is still in bed. She has not been feeling good since she went checking for that soul last night. I hope she will be okay."

Isshin then stormed into the room, "Ichigo! Your friend Chad is gone!"

Ichigo race to the room where Chad was and found the bed empty and the cage gone.

About a half an hour later Karin came stumbling slightly into the room, "Where's Ichigo?" she asked her twin.

Yuzu looked up and help her into the room, "he went looking for Chad. What's wrong?"

Karin still looked and felt terrible, "It's that soul. I have to find Ichigo."

(Scene change)

Ichigo and Rukia spent some time looking for Chad. He first tired the school but he was not there and Rukia was not much help as the Soul Society could only sense hollows when they appear to attack. "Great how will we find Chad."

"I don't know," Rukia said.

Ichigo then got an idea, "The soul in the parakeet. I can track them by sensing it."

Ichigo closed his eyes and commiserated. Rukia stared before her shocked eyes countless ribbons formed around Ichigo. _'Soul ribbons! But that's impossible. Only high level Shinigami can do that. And to sense a weak soul from so far away. Not to mention that it is mixed with the parakeet soul.' _

Then Ichigo hand shot out and grabbed a ribbon. "Got him," Ichigo said with a smirk before headed to where the ribbon leads him.

Rukia followed amazed at what Ichigo has done, _'Has Ichigo's abilities increased this much?' Who are you Ichigo?'_

_'Good thing I got some sensing training from those books we got.'_ Ichigo thought as he followed the ribbons. He had a general idea of how to 'sense' auras when they started looking for information on Darkstalker history and health. Fortunately, there was someone that was 'in the know' and led them to a few places that were run by Darkstalkers, hidden from the eyes of normal or uninvolved humans.

(Scene Break)

Yuzu and Karin were searching for Ichigo, and fortunately, were sensing his trail. Karin was still having a bit of trouble moving, but she was keeping up. They ran into Ichigo just as he was looking for Chad.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin was in her true body, wings and all, but that didn't matter.

"Karin! What are you doing?!"

"I have to tell you to help that soul; he's still a kid, and what I saw." She almost looked like she would throw up, but she started tearing up. Rather then throw up, Karin cried. "Right in front of his eyes…he saw his mother murdered right before of his eyes. You have to save him. He is being tormented by that hollow, in the promise that it can bring his mother back. You have to tell him, tell him that he well meet his mother on the other side. Don't let him alone anymore."

Ichigo stared at his sister before he clinched his fist, "Rukia get me out of this body." Rukia stared at him and saw the serious look on his face. "I will make sure to kill that bastard."

Rukia nodded and got her glove out. She pushed Ichigo out of his body and Rukia caught it. she handed it to the girls. Ichigo then said, "Girl I want you to keep an eyes on my body. Karin is still recovering and I rather not get you two in this one."

The girls nodded and kept the body close to them as they let Karin rest.

(scene change)

Chad kept running with Yuuichi under his arm. He felt the beast nearer to him but he knew he had to keep Yuuichi safe to help get his mother back. He gazed back and saw Rukia running after him. What he did not see was Ichigo not far from her looking around.

"I going ahead and stop Chad," Ichigo said as he sped up farther from Rukia.

Rukia panted as her gigai had the limitation of a human being and unable to catch up to him. Then Rukia heard a chilling voice behind her. "Your scent, it is so tasty. Let me eat that soul of yours."

The hollow was a pale sickly green that was hunched over and had wing like attachment to his arms. Its mask was long and squashed around the mouth where all the teeth were shown. The mask had a shield like grove on the top and a nose was carved into it. fur was on its back and parts of it ribs. "I will enjoy eating you."

Rukia turned, and managed to dodge the first strike of the hollow.

"Now, now, why won't you just let me eat you and save you the trouble?" It asked maliciously, but Rukia was capable of fending it off, at least.

(scene change)

Ichigo was able to catch up to Chad. He jumped in front of his friend and the giant teen slid to a stop. Ichigo raised a brow, _'Does he see me?'_

Chad raised one fist, ready to fight. "He found us," he muttered.

Yuuichi then said quickly, "No, No! This is not him. This is someone different."

Chad said nothing but lowered his hand as he trusted his little friend. "Who is it?" Chad asked.

'_So he can't see me but he can sense me. I can live with that.'_ "Tell Chad I am a friend. I am here to help you two. I am after that monster that is chasing yous."

Yuuichi repeated the message and Chad let out a breath in relief. "You can help us get Yuuichi his mother back?"

Ichigo sighed, "If that is what that hollow promised you then I'm sorry. He lied he does have the power to bring her back. I do not think anything can bring her back."

'_And most things that come back from the dead are not even human anymore.' _

Yuuichi looked sad and ready to cry, "No, Mother," he said sadly. Chad looked at his friend and felt sad that he could not help. Ichigo frown, "hey little guy," Yuuichi looked up, "I will promise that I will stop this guy from hurting anyone else. You will meet your mom again on the other side."

Suddenly there was a loud blast and smoke shot into the air not too far away from them. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and ran towards them. Chad was already running, knowing that this was the time to fight.

(Scene Break)

Rukia was panting, trying to keep herself from being eaten. It was only her experience in battle that kept her alive, so far.

_'Dammit, my powers still haven't recovered. My Kido's so weak.'_ She thought as she started another Hado type Kido.

"I thought Soul Reapers were stronger then this, but oh well. At least the soul of a maiden will satisfy my taste." The hollow chuckled grimly, and Rukia was running out of ideas. She fired off Byakurai, but it was still barely effective. The hollow charged, but just before reaching Rukia, it was injured with a large blunt object, courtesy of Chad.

Chad stood there his fist out stretched surprise he hit something. "I got him?" he asked aloud.

"Yea you sucker punched him." Ichigo said as he placed the cage down. He looked at Rukia, "Nice work I'll take over from here. Tell Chad to stay back."

Rukia blinked but nodded, _'First Ichigo was able to sense spirit ribbons and now another human is able to sense and hit spirits? What else is the human world hiding?'_

Ichigo glared at the hollow as he drew his zanpaktou, "So you are the on that was tormenting this kid. You killed his mother."

The hollow glared for the hit but then got an almost gleeful look on his face, "Yes I was a famous serial killer. I killed several people before and that brat's mother was my seventh. I killed her good but then that brat grabbed my lag and I fell through the window and to the ground outside several stories up. I became this form and I ripped his soul out and place it in the parakeet.

"He kept crying for his mother so I made a game with him. For three mouths I would chase him and if he did I will bring his mother back." The hollow laughed, "As if I could. for the first few weeks he kept saying, 'I don't like it. I want to stop.' I told him his mother was waiting and he cheered up again. I will eat all of yous and keep this little game going forever."

Ichigo slashed at the hollow but it jumped and flew back. "I will kill you for taking this boys mother and hurting him like this."

The hollow laughed before something stared to craw out of it fur. Several little creatures with long blubbing head jumped out and growled at him, "Let see you deal with this?" the hollow said as two jumped at Ichigo.

Ichigo slashed them in two before another one's head ripped open and leaches shot out. Ichigo moved but some latched onto his arm. The hollow stuck out his tongue, which was split and curved around with the two tips almost touching. "Got yea!" he shouted before he let out a ringing nose.

The leaches exploded. Rukia and Yuuichi watched in horror as Ichigo's arm and chest was covered in smoke. The hollow laughed as it cleared and Ichigo had burns on his arm and part of his chest. "Awww, did that hurt? How about another one?" more leached shot at Ichigo, but the teen grabbed a handful of them. The hollow laughed, "You don't learn at all boy." He was about to open his mouth to screech before Ichigo shot forward and bashed his hand through its teeth and let the leeches go and grabbed his tongue.

The hollow stiffen scared and knowing he could not blow them up, "What wrong?" Ichigo asked, "I thought you were going to use that tongue of yours. If not then I will get rid of it."

Ichigo pulled the tongue and ripped it out of it mouth. The hollow screamed in pain and tried to fly away. But Ichigo would not let him; he jumped at the hollow and slashed it right down the middle with his zanpaktou.

The hollow, unlike the rest of them, didn't disappear, but something else happened. He witnessed a gate with skeletons holding it shut. The arms of the skeletons moved and a crimson abyss was seen, and from that abyss a sword came and stabbed through the hollow. It cried in suffering and pain as it was pulled into the abyss.

"W-what was that?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the sight.

Rukia had that knowledge. "It's hell. A Zanpaktou can only cleanse one's sins from the afterlife. It cannot cleanse one's sins in their life. Hell is reserved for most evil and heinous of souls."

That was the first time Ichigo saw the true hell. The hollow was slain and Chad was alright.

"Is there any way we can save the kid?" He asked, but Rukia took the time to shake her head no, before using another one of those things that blanked people's memories.

"I wish there was, but at this state he can't return to the realm of the living as a living human. It's better to send him to the Soul Society." Ichigo sighed, wishing there was more that could be done, but preformed the consol and send him off.

(Scene Break)

Ichigo had just returned to his body and collapsed on the bed. He got back at the hollow that made Karin cry. He felt better now that Yuuichi was safe with his mother again and that hollow would not be there to hurt anyone anymore. Then there was a knock at his door. He sighed and open up to see his sisters standing there. They were not wearing any sexy nightwear or anything that would suggest they were trying to seduce him. "Ichi-nii," Yuzu said softly, "may we come in?"

Ichigo saw the soft almost sad looks on their faces and let them in. they came and sat down on his bed. "Are you two alright?"

Karin gave him a sad smile, "After everything today I am just glad that is it over. We just…don't want to be alone tonight."

Ichigo looked at them and sighed but felt like it was needed. "Alright c'mon." he said.

The three got into bed, the sister on either side of their brother with their heads on his shoulder. They lay there relaxing. Karin stretched her neck and kissed his neck. "Ichigo, can we please have some tonight? I want to be love tonight. I keep thinking about that kid. Please just for tonight?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. Any other day he would have told them 'no' out right. Any other day they would be trying to seduce him. But it was not any other day, after what happen. He sighed again. "Alright but only tonight," he said softly but firmly.

Karin smiled and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips. Yuzu nuzzled his neck and started to kiss it as well.

As they started to get at it, not one of them remembered that Ichigo had a guess in his closet. Rukia heard the noise and wondered what was going on. She sat up and opens the door slightly and took a peek. Her whole face went red at what she saw. She knew she should close the door and leave them be but she could not look away. She blushed as she say Ichigo make love to them and she clenched her thighs. She could not help but wonder how that would feel like she part of her wanted to go and join in. _'I am never going to be able to look Ichigo in the face tomorrow, or keep him out of my head for a few days.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	4. Imporant note, must read

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others. **

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay this is an idea my partner made and I like the idea. This has some thinks and moments that some people my find offensive of my apologies if they do, we are simply doing this for fun.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Bleach, the manga not the liquid, and I don't even own any Darkstalker games. My partner says he does not own them either and I believe him. Unless he is fooling me to do this for free publicity. He wouldn't would he?

Darkstalker Bleach

Chapter four;

(Story starts)

The next morning Isshin was sneaking into his son's room for a surprise attack. He opens the door and saw his target sleeping with his blankets all bunched up and lumpy around him. Isshin paid that no mind before he jumped into the air and into a flying kick. "GOOOOD MOOOORNIIING III-"

That was as far as he gotten as from underneath the cover two large fist, each very large and different colors, slammed into him. One hit his upper chest and head on the right side and on the left side he was hit on his lower chest and thighs. The result? He was hit hard and spun in the air before he landed on the ground with a thud.

Ichigo woke up with a groaned and looked down to see his dad on the floor. "Huh what?" he grumbled.

The fists return to the covers before Karin and Yuzu popped out, making sure the blankets covered them, as only one man could see them naked. "Dad why are you attacking Ichi-nii?" Karin growled out. "We were having a nice rest after last night."

Isshin recovered and tried to attack Ichigo again. "I told you to stop corrupting your sis-" and Karin slammed her winged fist into her father's face. "Knock it off you old goat!"

Ichigo sighed knowing this was going to be a rough day.

(scene change)

After the girls got rid of their father they left the room for their own to get changed for the day, not before posing and teasing their bother, and everything was going like a normal morning. As Ichigo sat down for breakfast he was shocked when Yuzu did a strange pose with her arms crossed her chest and her hands looking like they were going to grabbing her shoulder and giving a deep laugh. "Bohahahah!"

Karin groaned, "Really Yuzu? Can you turn that show off?"

Karin was of course talking about the Don Kanonji show, which was a show about the host Don going around the world facing spirits. Karin and Ichigo did not care much for the show but Yuzu loved it even after becoming a succubus and acted more mature. The fact their dad was a big fan did not help their cause.

"It's a good show Karin. Bohahahah!" Yuzu said, with the Don's laugh again. Karin just sighed.

_'Why can't my sister be a normal succubus and just watch internet porn instead of that stupid crap?'_ Karin thought as she sipped on a cup of coffee.

"I'm off." Ichigo said after he finished his breakfast, but Yuzu quickly got in front of him before he was out the door.

"Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?" Ichigo guessed this was coming. Ichigo didn't have the time to stand around and debate, so he just gave in before his sister pulled the puppy dog eyes and gave her a kiss before running off to school.

"The only reason I'm not as mad as I should be is that between the two of us, you're the housewife and I'm the businesswoman. Maybe I should look into being a doctor." Karin said getting another sip of her coffee before she and Yuzu set up their illusion to head for school as well.

Ichigo walked from his house and Rukia caught up with him. Ichigo notice she had some bag under her eyes and she seemed tired. "You alright?" he asked.

Rukia glared at him, "I did not get much sleep last night. I wonder how you seem so rested when you did not have much sleep either."

Ichigo blinked until he remembered where Rukia sleeps. "You were peeking on us?" he asked in an angry tone.

Rukia glared and to get into his face, he leaned down towards her so she did not have to make much of an effort. "Did you forget where I slept? I went to see what the hell all the noise was and I found you three going at it like rabbits."

Ichigo huffed and started to walk ahead of her, "It did not mean you could watch us you little perv."

Rukia got a tick mark before she counter, "How can I not watch? I could not tear my eyes away from it nor could I even try to with all the noise you three made." Rukia then blushed, "I did not even know human could last that long, or move like that." _'Not to mention be that big.'_

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, "The girls are always like that. Hopefully they will get off my case for a while." Ichigo doubted it but he could hope.

(scene change)

Even if Ichigo could escape his sister and father coping that weird pose and laugh like the show he could not escape it at school. "Bohahahaha!" cried Orihime as Ichigo entered the classroom. Ichigo blinked, "Orihime, you're a fan too?"

"Yeah, it's so much fun to watch him free those spirits." Orihime said, and Tatsuki sighed at that.

"You know that show's bunk, most medium shows are. Not to mention with vague answers and certain words anyone can seem psychic."

"I like it too." Chad said, getting the conversation just when Tatsuki finished. It was the thing that's been going around, and almost all the students were into it. Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro, and even Rukia were doing that same pose and laugh.

"Hey, I heard that Don Kanonji's going to appear right here in Karakura for a show! Let's try and get a place to watch up close and personal!" Keigo suggested, but Ichigo and Tatsuki, after making sure that Orihime wasn't being molested, declined the idea. It was just a show, and anyone that made a show wasn't truly a spiritually empowered person right?

Keigo did not like how Ichigo was not interested in going, "Why not? It is one of the most popular shows in Japan. If you miss it then you can be considered dead. You will be known as 'the guy who missed it'."

"Real creative," Ichigo muttered.

Keigo went into tears, "But I went into all the trouble to invited Kuchiki-san too."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia who just curtsey and said in her acting voice, "Ichigo, why don't you join us? I think it will be very interesting."

Ichigo said nothing but that did not stop Keigo and the others to try and convince Ichigo.

(scene change)

Ichigo scowled on the night the show was to be filmed in town. His family, or rather Yuzu convince him to come with everyone. He found his friend smiling with the guys in the pose, only Chad not doing the laugh, the girls with only Orihime doing the pose and laugh. Only Yuzu, who like her twin were in their illusion, and their father was doing pose and laugh with everyone. Ichigo felt like the only reason he came was cause Yuzu like it and did not want just her and her sister to go. Their dad he felt was just an add on.

Still he brought a manga with him and he had no interest in the show. "What's the matter?" someone asked behind him.

He turned and found Rukia in the same pose as most people, "Bohahahaha!"

Ichigo scowled at her,_ 'Bitch.'_

"What's with the face?" Rukia asked not sure what the problem was.

"Don't you ever shut up?" he mumbled.

"You went to the trouble of coming. It would be a waste if you didn't have fun?"

"I only came here because my little sister got us to come here. I just came with the rest just so my old man wouldn't look pathetic." Ichigo said as he read the manga, and that's when Tatsuki showed up.

"Yeah, I mainly came just to make sure that Chizuru doesn't try to corrupt Orihime. I doubt it'd work anyway." Rukia almost jumped out of her gigai at Tatsuki's sudden appearance, but Ichigo guessed she could be stealthy.

"Same here, I'm only here 'cause Ichigo's here." Rukia jumped in shock again, as Karin showed up in her main disguise. She dropped it at some point in the crowd and no one would notice an extra woman, even if she was hot.

"Why does everyone insist on showing up in surprise? Besides that, I think you might be concerned with balancing your Shinigami work with your school and adult life," She blushed when mentioning adult life before taking a glance at Karin and her big breasts, with a hint of jealousy, "Use this chance to spread your wings."

_'I guess we were wrong and she just wanted Ichi-nii/kun to relax.'_ Tatsuki and Karin thought at the same time, and Ichigo was sort of surprised as well.

"By the way, what's this festival about?" That sent the two Darkstalkers and Shinigami substitute with large sweat-drops at the question itself

"You came here without even a clue?" Karin asked.

They explained it to her for several minutes before Rukia said, "I see, a 'Tee-Vee' Show. I understand, and so it a festival of that."

None of them bought it, Karin shook her head voicing their opinion, "Knock it off, you're embarrassing yourself."

Ichigo looked at the abandon hospital "So you think there is a spirit here?"

Rukia looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well wouldn't have a Shinigami taken care of it already?"

Tatsuki looked at the hospital, "Well there are tons of angry spirits in the world."

Rukia frowned, "Well I would not say that exactly. In this sort of place it might be an earthbound spirit. They are normally assimilated with the land, so the Soul Society and our sensor rarely pick them up. The one circumstance where an earthbound spirit shows themselves…"

A member of the crew them rushed past them holding a light. He went closer to the hospital when it happened. "Only when a human trespasses in its territory."

A wind picked up and a scream echoed, only heard but a few in the crowd. Ichigo, Rukia, Karin and Tatsuki glance at the hospital. "That sounds like a hollow," Ichigo muttered.

"Yes," Rukia said crossing her arms. "He is a plus that is descending into becoming a hollow. A demi-hollow if you will. Look," Rukia pointed and the group saw that the spirit had formed. "his heart has been capture by this hospital."

He looked like a normal ghost Ichigo and Karin has seen before. Slightly transparent but with chain wrapped around him and leading towards the hospital. One chain was in his chest where a hole was half formed. The spirit cried out again and Yuzu stopped as she saw the spirit form in front of the hospital. Her father notice, "Something wrong Yuzu?" he asked.

Yuzu glanced at her father, "No nothing dad." She said softly, _'What an awful sound. To think such an upset spirit was here. I hope Don Kanonji can help it.'_

Orihime also noticed the spirit's cry and was scared at what was going on, she noticed that Mizuiro and Keigo were just doing the pose and laugh before realizing that Ichigo wasn't around. Rukia, at the time, was explaining differences in spirits.

"People that don't have strong regrets become normal ghosts and wait for a shinigami to send them on their way, but there are times when spirits have deep feelings of regret towards a particular place or person, and chain themselves to that regret. If the regret involves a person, they become 'obsessive spirits', but if it involves a place, they become 'earthbound spirits'."

"Yeah, and I say that he's got a regret involving the hospital." Tatsuki added to Rukia's explanation. Karin grabbed herself in the stomach area before grabbing Ichigo.

"I'm regretting coming here Ichi-nii. I think my stomach hurts." The demi-hollow became a bit more clear after Karin said that and then spoke.

"Hey! You can't come in here, and if you do you gotta pay! I was supposed to inherit this place and rake in the cash! I planned to drive a pink Cadillac, drink pink Dom Perignon, and live like an aristocrat of West-Azabu at night! Yet that damn old man of mine passed it on to my younger brother, the bastard!" The spirit ranted, and those that could hear properly almost sweat-dropped at the greedy regret of this person.

Then a man said into a microphone, "And now the broadcast will behind."

"Oh, looks like something is going to start." Rukia said causing Tatsuki, Karin and Ichigo to look at her.

The man started to count down as everyone got excited. "5…4…3…2…" held up a finger before the show started. "Good evening everyone, tonight's 'Ghost Bust' is entitled the 'emergency live broadcast special.' And we come to the abandon hospital in Karakura Town Tokyo.

They say that, night after night, when a vengeful spirit's cry could be heard and the good local citizens could no longer get near this hospital. Surely that man will something up for us tonight. And here he comes" the crowd started to cheer and shout, "The charis-mystic spirit medium of the new century. Messenger of Hell, Mister Don Kanonji!"

High above the sky a helicopter flew overhead before someone jumped out, everyone looked up as the falling man shouted, "The Spirits Are With You!"

The crowd cheered as the man pulled open his parachute and floated down while Don did his pose and laugh while the crowd copied after him, "Bohahahahaha!"

Rukia blinked, recovering from the moment she did the pose, "oh, he must be the special guest for the show." She did not see the looks the trio gave her. "And that entrance…I can help but say it, it supred." Rukia gave Don the thumbs up that he did not notice.

Don Kanonji is a tall, thin man with deep-set eyes and a mustache, but is not handsome at all. He wore dark glasses and a flashy outfit and hat. He also wore a cape as well and after taking the parachute off he pulled out his cane like staff.

Ichigo got Rukia's attention "never mind that, shouldn't we give that guy a soul burial?" he pointed to the soul. "Won't be become a hollow?"

Rukia smiled, "We should be fine; it takes months even year to turn into a hollow. He won't suddenly become on in the space of an hour."

"Yeah Ichi-nii, and even then we don't want to cause a commotion right now and get people hurt. If Rukia-san's correct, then we can take care of it quietly later." Karin added and Tatsuki had to agree, even if she didn't like it.

"The smell of spirits is strong here. This one is particularly bad. This certainly reeks of BAD SPIRITS!" Don Kanonji said, and everyone joined in saying the catch phrase. Ichigo was ready to move, but Rukia stopped him. Tatsuki was also ready to pounce, but Karin also kept the two at bay, for now.

"I told you it'd be fine. The eve of becoming a Hollow is longer and more painful. Tis then that the cries elevate to truly awful levels. Tell me, does he looked in that much pain right now?"

The two thought for a bit, and Tatsuki answered first. "He doesn't look that pained yet."

"Yes, and he still has till half the year before he becomes a full Hollow, unless someone with true spiritual powers aggravate the hole." Rukia said, but when the cries started to escalate, they then saw what Don Kanonji was doing: tearing the heart from the earthbound soul.

The soul screamed in pain while Don was trying to calm him down as he tried to rip the hole open. "It will only hurt at first. But then I will send you to heaven!"

They ones that could see what was really happening were stunned. The announcer cried out, "He suddenly brought out his secret super spirit stick! To watch Mr. Don Kanonji us it at this stage is exceptional! Does that mean this mission is that perilous?"

Rukia watched unable to believe was he was doing. "If he keep this up it will only expand the spirit's wound. Does he have abilities? At this rate, it will only speed up the process to make him a hollow."

Don then shouted, "Now, Relax baby! This time I will release you from the chain of nightmares that bind you." He then started to shout a chant as he worked.

The announcer kept going, "He has brought out the exorcise lyrics! He plans to finish this off with one blow?"

Karin held her stomach as the pain got worst. The spirit screamed even louder "Ichigo stop him," she said.

"Shit!" Ichigo muttered and he ran towards the pair. He just jumped over the rope that kept the crowd back shouting, "Stop!"

The crew saw him and called for security. Several men came and grabbed Ichigo as she struggled to get to Don.

Yuzu managed to stop her father from imitating him, and also getting in trouble.

"I'm going to find Karin, and we'll deal with it daddy." She said before going off, they felt needed to get in the place somehow. Ichigo's friends, the ones that came, also noticed what he was doing and were shocked and confused.

"Let go! If you don't stop him then something bad'll happen!" Ichigo said as the television crew went to commercials while the security was trying to get Ichigo back into the crowd.

"I'll change you into a Shinigami right now!" Rukia, however, forgot to account herself for getting caught.

"Let go!" Rukia said while struggling with the two guys that held her petite form back.

"Hey! Break free and change me already!" Ichigo said, and Rukia would have argued, if she didn't notice the four or six men holding Ichigo back. They kept trying to stop Kanonji, but their voices fell on deaf ears and kept struggling, until the end of a cane with a flame and skull picture struck Ichigo in the face and turned him into a Shinigami. The owner of the cane was a man in his twenties with blonde hair and green clothes, most of his face was hidden in his hat and he wore and his choice of footwear was wooden sandals. This was Kisuke Urahara, a supplier of Shinigami supplies.

Ichigo started at the made who simply smiled and waved his fan at him, "Hello."

Ichigo recognized him as the guy Rukia got Kon from, the one that tried to take him back in the end as well. But before he could ask anything his attention was back to the spirit. The spirit screamed even more as the chains binding him started to snap. Ichigo cursed and rushed forward.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Urahara, "Why are you in a place like this Urahara? Are you scheming something?"

Urahara gave a small chuckle, "Oh I am not scheming anything at all. My little shop helper are a fan of the show so I tagged a long. I notice you two needed help so I decided to lend a hand."

That was then did the guards notice them and one started to question Urahara. The man did not want to get caught up in the trouble so he used the same memory replacement device and ran with Ichigo's body in toll.

Don was about to make the finishing move before he heard someone shout, "STOP!"

Don looked over as Ichigo charged at him before he tackled the medium to the ground away from the spirit.

The crowd was shocked to see Don Kanonji pushed back by some 'invisible force', and the only ones that weren't surprised were the ones that could see what really happened.

"Wha, what's with you boy? Why do you interfere? You're just a ghost!" Don Kanonji said, surprised that someone did tackle him, and knowing that Ichigo was a ghost.

"Oh? You can see me?"

"Who do you think I am!? I'm the charismatic spirit medium of the new...Oh I see, you're still a fan even in death!" Kanonji jumped to the wrong conclusion, but Ichigo just glared at him, and that's when Karin, with Yuzu managed to get close to them, sneaking past any security.

"He's not your fan." Karin stated, but Yuzu was a little excited to meet him.

"Hi Mr. Kanonji! I'm Yuzu and I'm a big fan of yours, but I don't think you're helping the ghost as much as you think you are." Yuzu stated as Kononji, and the cameras focused on the two girls that showed up.

Don stared at the adult Yuzu and grinned, "It is wonderful to hear praise from a fan such as yourself. But I assure you I am helping this ghost. He may be crying in pain but those spirits bound here but in order to help them I must free them. Only by breaking their chain can I send these spirits to heaven."

The group turned as the demi hollow screamed and the chains were snapping off. He glowed before he seemed to burst and then vanished. The Kurosaki siblings were stunned while Don looked proud of himself. "Bohahahahaha! Mission complete!" the crowd copied and did Don's laugh as well.

The siblings looked around, "Was Rukia wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know Ichi-nii," Karin muttered. "She was real worried and she know this Shinigami business more then we do. lets pray she was wrong and this guy just got lucky."

Yuzu felt something and looked up, "I don't think so. Look," she pointed to the roof of the hospital.

The spirit was crouch there on the edge of the room before his body because to dissolve and reform. Its skin became a sickly green and frog like body with large bulky hands. The head was the last to change before he screamed and it started to be covered by a wide mask.

Don looked up at the scream and noticed the hollow. "Oh another bad spirit. I shall vanquish you, Bohahahaha!"

The hollow finished forming and gave a roar that sent chill down people's spines even if they could not hear it. Chad stiffen hearing something but he did not know what it was. Orihime shivered feeling something in the air and it was not the chill of the night air.

"Another evil spirit has appeared to Don Kononji, and it might be the boss!" The TV announcer said as the spirit came flying down.

"It hurts, it hurts. De...devour, I'll devour your soul!" Only those that could properly see hollows also could hear them.

_'Dammit, just screw waiting around!'_ Tatsuki thought, as she regrouped with Orihime to make sure she was alright, and that was before she started rushing in with her fists ready to fight. She was a blur as Ichigo and his sisters noticed the hollow.

"Run aw-" Ichigo started, and even though his sisters got out of the attack vicinity, Don Kanonji stubbornly refused and tossed Ichigo back to fight the Hollow himself.

"You run away boy, and ladies, just leave this to me," Kanonji said as he turned to the Hollow, "You're opponit is m-"

"Right here!" Tatsuki said as moved faster then the eye can see and smacked the Hollow with her fist.

"It's a full moon, and I've been feeling restless, your opponent is Tatsuki Arisawa Talbain, youngest of the Talbain clan, and daughter of Jon Talbain. Prepare to fight Hollow."

Don and Ichigo stared before Don shouted, "Young lady why are you fighting this spirit? You could get hurt. And you," he pointed to Ichigo and his sisters. "Why didn't you run like I told you too?"

Ichigo gave him a deadpan stare, "I could ask the same with you?"

Don was stun at this suggestion. "Me, run away!? What are you saying! I won't run away! I can't run away!"

This cause them at stare at him, "Can't? what do you mean?" Ichigo asked but their attention was turned back to the hollow that charged at them.

Tatsuki got in front and hit the hollow's face and knocked it back. "We can argue later lets beat this thing."

In the crowd Chad and Orihime were barely seeing something but it was all burly to them. The hollow charged again and Tatsuki was able to halt the charge by grabbing it open jaws and pushing it back. After a short stalemate Tatsuki threw the hollow and it crashed into the hospital breaking through the wall.

"Yuzu, Karin, I want you to keep crowd control. You should keep the others safe Tat-"

"Hell no! It's a full moon, and this fight's started. I'm not backing out of this hunt!" Tatsuki said as she dashed in.

Yuzu thought about it as she also wanted to keep her father from adding any potential embarrassment, but Karin had other thoughts.

"I'm going with you, and that's final. If dad wants to make an ass of himself he can, and if Yuzu wants to stay out of it she can as well. But I'm not letting my mate go in there without back-up!" Karin said, and Yuzu sighed. It was typical that when Karin wanted to do something, she'd do it, and Yuzu always made sure that she didn't get in too much trouble. "I guess I am coming too."

"You know a lot of weird women ghost boy, but I've gotta finish this fight."

"Tell me about it, but this isn't a game or a show Kanonji, you're going to get hurt by that thing." Ichigo replied to Kanonji's statement, but the guy just gave a thumbs up and left on in.

Ichigo followed after him with Karin and Yuzu on his heels. The three of them caught up to Don and they started to run, following the sounds of Tatsuki fighting the hollow. Ichigo then asked Don "So why did you say you could not run away? What did you mean by that?"

Don was quite before he said softly; "Because…I am a hero." both Ichigo and Karin felt like hitting him for that,Yuzu nodded with stars in her eyes. "That's right; normally I am a pacifist who does not desire battle. However as a hero I cannot turn my back on the enemy."

"This bastard makes me want to punch his face in," Karin muttered.

"We kill the hollow first then you can skin the guy alive for all I care." Ichigo replied as Yuzu pouted at them. "Be nice," she muttered.

Don turned to them. "Do you two know how much viewer's rating are on my show?"

Ichigo and Karin gave him a deadpan look while Yuzu smiled, "Twenty five percent."

Don nodded "That's right, twenty five percent! That is one out of every four people in the nation are watching. And most of those viewers…are smaller children." This caused all of them to stare at him.

"Every week when it is time they stick themselves to the TV. They watch my actions in the comfort of family after dinner. To them I am a hero. Children watch my action and their hearts leap. They see me stand up to evil spirits and they know what real courage is. Do you understand boy? With them watching I can not run away from the enemy."

The group was stunned and they had to admit he gotten some respect from them. Well at least for Ichigo and Karin, Yuzu felt her respect go even higher. It was then did the floor above them collapsed. Tatsuki was on top of the hollow before it threw her off of its body. She noticed them behind her and smirked, "Nice for you guys to show up."

Ichigo drew his sword, "Alright I got this." Then he sword his sword at the hollow but was force to stop. The reason…his sword caught the ceiling and got stuck. He swore, "Dammit, this hallway is too small! I can't fight here!"

"Then we'll take care of it!" Karin said and suddenly a flash of light and the two girls were in seductive one-piece outfits that looked like a cross between a corset, leotard, and swimsuit with a bit of fur on the sides. Their outfits only different in color scheme as Karin had purple tights around her legs and the main outfit was black, Yuzu's was a red and blue color scheme.

"Mystic Arrow!" Yuzu said as she loaded a materialized bow and arrow that had suddenly appeared at the cost of her back wings. It missed the hollow, but forced it to go higher.

"Great, I'm not letting my prey get away." Tatsuki seemed to start going through a metamorphosis that involved transforming into a wolf-girl furry. Kanonji was stunned at the developments, but he also decided to fight the Hollow, so far these odd people weren't hurting him or the audience.

Ichigo was trying to get his zanpaktou unstuck as the fight went on. Seeing this and seeing Ichigo as the biggest threat, the big sword as a clue, the hollow spat something out of its mask mouth and it covered Ichigo's hand and the hilt of his sword. _'Trapped.'_ Ichigo thought as he tried to break it.

The hollow was knocked back but a even faster stronger Tatsuki and was not giving it a chance to fight back. While on its back the hollow kicked it legs and flipped Tatsuki into a wall behind them. The hollow got up just in time to avoid Karin who wings were blades. The hollow spat more gunk our and caught both Karin and Yuzu's wings. Karin fell trying to get her wings unstuck and Yuzu dropped on her rear trying to get her wings free.

Ichigo struggled harder seeing the hollow going for Yuzu, "Yuzu move!"

Yuzu looked up at see the hollow open maw ready to bit her. But then Don got in front of attack and caught the hollow's mouth with his cane. He glanced back at the trapped pair, are you two alright?"

Yuzu nodded while Ichigo stared, "Don…"

Don smiled, "You fight to defend these people. If anyone deserves to be called a hero it is you. It is my honor to call yous battle buddies."

Yuzu gasped with stars in her eyes while Ichigo looked annoyed. "No thanks," he muttered.

Then Don pendent started to glow and his energy increased, Ichigo asked, "What are doing Don?"

"Allow me to help, Kanoji style's final ultimate technique!" his hands glowed with energy before he lifted one palm up and a tiny ball, smaller then a ping pong ball, appeared made of pure energy "Kanon Ball!"

Ichigo blink as Yuzu tilted her head. Then to their amazement Don pointed the attack towards Ichigo before he shouted "Strike!" and fired.

Well fire was for lack of better terms as it more like floated towards Ichigo at a slow pace. He could have swore the little ball gave off a small, 'putt putt putt' sound as it flew. Then before it hit Ichigo it turned upward and hit the ceiling right where the zanpaktou was stuck. With a small blast the sword was free to Ichigo and his sisters' amazement.

"That was amazing Mr. Kanonji!" Yuzu said with stars in her eyes once more, getting three of the people to look at her weirdly, but they had bigger problems at the moment. They had to move to the top of the hospital roof, and Tatsuki was full werewolf, which was actually more attractive in some cases, her face was still more humanoid with wolf features, fur, ears, long fluffy tail, and her hands and feet had a more clawed feature, and that was something that she really didn't want to do.

_'Crap, and the one time I should've gone camping, and I came to this crap. Well, I'm still hunting.'_ Tatsuki thought as she rushed the Hollow, leaping over it and kicking it with enough force to strike it towards Karin and Yuzu. The twin succubi in turn struck it with a hard spin kick towards the Substitute Shinigami, who finished it off with one strike of his sword. All the while Don Kanonji watched, amazed at the strange people and weakened from his ultimate attack to free them.

"You did it boy!" Don cried as he danced around, somewhat shakily as the gunk on Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu dissolved with the hollow. "I knew you could."

"Please don't dance so happily," Karin muttered as they watched the hollow.

Don stopped confused, "But why you defeat the monster? You should be happy about it." then don stiffen.

The mask of the hollow dissolves leaving a different body behind. The body of the ghost Don 'freed' before hand. As the ghost dissolves as well Don was muttering, "But-but…I was sure I sent him to heaven. How can this be?"

Yuzu took pity on him and explained of what a hollow was and how they are formed when holes are fully formed in ghost chest. Don remembered the hole in the chest of the ghost, "No…all this time…I only thought if I open the hole and cut the chain. No way…" he clenched his fist and dropped to his knees, not from fatigue but shock and horror. "What have I been doing up until now?"

"Up until now you never seen a hollow," Karin said. "You could not have known."

Ichigo nodded, "I can't say don't let it get to you but regret won't amount to much either."

"I am so stupid," Don muttered tears falling.

Yuzu rubbed his shoulders, "Hey now, put those tears away." Don looked at her as she smiled, "everyone is waving."

Don got up and looked over the edge of the roof to see the crowd cheering and waving. Don was shocked, "Well go you to big dummy," Karin said causing him to look at her. "Answer them. Isn't that was heroes do?"

Don turned back to the crowd, "Bo…"he started softly he shouted loudly for all of them to hear in his pose, "Bohahahahahaha!"

"Bohahahahahahaha!" the crowd repeated. The group behind him felt please with themselves knowing they did some good. Ichigo thought he was starting to get the hang of this Shinigami thing but knew there was more to come.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


End file.
